Optical imaging has become increasingly important in today's society. One area associated with optical imaging relates to the processing of light energy using various architectures, such as array devices, imaging components, or sensing elements for example. These architectures may generally include a light sensing configuration that generates a stream of sensor data. The stream of sensor data may then be processed and transmitted for display at a suitable next location. There are numerous problems and deficiencies associated with this scenario. For example, large amounts of processing time and power may be needed to execute this process. This may result in latency problems, bandwidth limitations, or an inhibition in resolution performance. In addition, systems capable of such operations may be cumbersome, as well as difficult to position and manipulate. Accordingly, the ability to provide an architecture capable of processing sensor data efficiently and effectively, while occupying minimal space, presents a significant problem for system designers in the field of optical imaging.